In the Applicant's earlier co-pending patent application PCT/GB96/00675 there is described a friction damper with sheet metal friction plates in which torque is transferred from a friction plate to a cooperating further component by radially extending tags of the friction plate engaging slots in the further component. This can result in relatively high stresses in the region of the tags and slots.